From The Looks Of It
by Zurifeelsthelove
Summary: Yang always wondered why Weiss cared so much about her looks. A heart to heart late at night reveals the reason when she finds the girl crying in the bathroom.


**Just a fic that's been on my mind for a while. Freezerburn as a pair, enjoy!**

.

She stared at her reflection constantly, whether it was in a mirror or on the window of a store. Weiss Schnee was very conscious of her appearance, always making sure she looked impeccable at all times without mistake.

Yang had grown used to it with time. However, she always thought it was strange. Weiss always did her best to look perfect, going out of her way to fix every little crinkle on her dress and looking for any sign that her makeup smudged. She understood completely her need to look good, but the heiress exaggerated with all the measures she took to maintain her appearance.

Excusing herself to the bathroom constantly to check her looks, forbidding herself from eating certain foods, even appearing slightly harsh when scolding herself at times where she did not approve of her appearance, these amongst many other things left Yang confused about the situation.

The blonde was too afraid to ask many months after noticing these habits, so she kept quiet and observed the ivory haired girl's reactions to light teasing related to the subject. It was always harmless, and Weiss always found ways to make sarcastic retorts back, so Yang decided to forget about it, at least for now.

.

That changed when she woke up unexpectedly on a Saturday night. She did not know why, the blonde was very confused at the sudden awakening, and so decided to try going back to sleep.

She was so close too, but a small whimper immediately made her jump out of bed quietly, as to not waking up her team. Checking Ruby's bunk out of instinct, she found the silver-eyed girl sleeping soundly. She was, once again, confused.

She turned her head, eyes connecting with the figure of her partner under the blankets, slow breaths going in and out. Her eyes went back to Ruby, scanning her little sister. Her eyes trailed down to the bed under Ruby's own.

She found no one there.

Her ears caught a very soft, stifled sob. She realized it was coming from the bathroom. Yang decided it would be better to keep quiet. She slowly walked towards the bathroom's door, until she was close enough to press her ear against the wood.

Soft whimpers and sniffs were barely there, but she could hear them. She remained in that position for minutes until, steadily, the distinctive sound of somebody crying became louder. The fact that the one crying was Weiss remained as something that Yang could not stand.

After only a moment of hesitation, Yang opened the door, revealing the heiress curled up in a corner of the room, trying her best to not make a sound, not looking at her new companion.

Yang approached her, kneeling in front of her, and wordlessly wrapping Weiss into one of the warmest hugs the girl had ever experienced.

.

Weiss was surprised that the hotheaded, blonde, brute had approached the situation like this, without asking any questions and pulling her in an embrace. She felt more tears rolling down her face as she shakily wrapped her arms around her new companion's frame, trembling violently as she buried her face in the crook of Yang's neck.

What felt like hours went by. Weiss had never felt as warm and safe as she did now. Even if it was hard to admit, she could definitely grow used to something like this.

However, as the golden haired girl pulled away, Weiss suddenly felt a need to feel her warmth again, she craved it more than anything, but Yang's hands remained at her shoulders, which was just enough to keep her from wrapping her arms around her again.

.

Yang knew she wasn't good with words, which is why she preferred to represent her thoughts with actions instead. She also knew that it wasn't the best way to deal with things, but this time, she knew she did something right when she felt the heiress hug her back.

She decided asking questions immediately was not a good strategy, and so she waited for the girl in her arms to calm down.

Slowly, violent shaking and the stifled sobs in her neck became less and less frequent. When she felt Weiss was calm enough to not break down as soon as she opened her mouth, she started to pull away.

.

"Are you okay?"

Weiss remained silent for a moment as she heard the question. She was not exactly sure how to answer that, but she felt infinitely better now than she was before.

"Yes." Her voice broke, and she frowned slightly. She was weak, so weak. She felt so tired.

"Can I ask you something?" Yang hesitantly said while her hand reached Weiss' own. Intertwining their fingers and softly brushing the hand with her thumb.

Weiss felt her heart skip a beat.

"Go ahead." She tried to sound a confident as possible, absolutely not distracted by the small patterns that Yang's thumb traced on her skin.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but… why were you crying?"

.

Weiss hesitated for a minute, as if she had mixed feelings about the answer.

"Well, sometimes… you don't feel very good about yourself and, well, things that people tell you get to you-"

"Did someone say something to you?" Yang mentally kicked herself in the face. Weiss was doing the effort of actually sharing her feelings for the first time in God knows how long and Yang had just interrupted her.

"No, Yang. It's just… the past catches up to you from time to time." The beautiful girl in front of her unconsciously rose a hand to her face and touched a scar resting on her eye.

In an impulse, Yang took the hand on her own, pulling it away from the girl's face and leaning in, kissing her forehead.

.

Weiss remained still during Yang's actions. She could not process what was happening. She could not even remember the last time she received this quantity of affection from someone.

"You don't have to cry alone, though." Yang softly looked into her eyes and smiled kindly.

"I'm used to it, you don't have to worry about me, Yang." Weiss softly let go of the blonde's hands and stood up, making her way to their dorm room.

"I want to." A hand grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back into an embrace. Weiss felt butterflies in her stomach, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

Once again, she let herself fall into the warmth and comfort of Yang's arms.

"Do you… Is it about…" Yang started, unable to find the right words to continue. Somehow, Weiss just knew what she wanted to ask.

"My father used to tell me that a Schnee always looks pristine and flawless, strong and collected during any situation… One day, he had a particularly bad conversation with my mother, and, well, he has some tendencies, he didn't…I-" A sob escaped from her throat and shook her body, tears once again streaming do her face.

Yang tightened her embrace on the petite girl.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're okay, Weiss…" She cradled her head with her left hand, her right rubbing circles on her small back.

"I'm not, Yang… I'm not-" Another sob interrupted her; she tried to stifle them on Yang's shoulder.

"Why not?" The blonde calmly inquired, continuing to hold Weiss as little closer to herself.

"I-It's just- There a-are so many e-expectations a-and I-I'm not good e-enough to m-meet a-any of them!" Small sobs and hiccups caused the heiress to stumble on her words.

"Who says that you're not good enough?"

.

The small girl in her arms took a deep breath and stared directly into her eyes.

"My father… liked to take out some of the rage on people, mostly on his family… on me…" The last part was barely a whisper, the heiress averted her eyes.

Yang heard it perfectly. She felt as the rage slowly crept up, but pushed it down for now. It was not the time.

"H-He said many things to me… He hit me; he made sure I was insecure about everything and everyone, he wanted me to be perfect, but when he got mad, my father would assure me that I-I was worthless, n-nothing more t-than a name…"

"Weiss…" Yang placed a hand on the girl's cheek and led her eyes to stare deep into Weiss' own.

Yang now knew why the ivory-haired girl was so insecure about her appearance. While she was extremely angry, she decided to leave that for later. She knew she needed to make an effort to say the right words right now.

"You're incredible. I can't imagine what life would be like without you, Weiss, because you're so important to us. Because you're you, and nobody else. You're beautiful, smart, caring, and sarcastic as hell."

.

Weiss stared in disbelief; she couldn't believe anything Yang was saying.

"You're more than a name, it doesn't matter what others think, what your father thinks. You are Weiss, an independent woman that's ready to take on the world!"

"You're…lying" She searched for any sign of doubt in soft lilac eyes as soon as she said that, but found confidence and kindness instead.

"I'm not! Weiss, look at yourself in the mirror, you're beautiful! You're more than enough, leave all those meaningless words your dad told you in the past, throw 'em out the window, let me burn 'em up!"

A small smile settled on her lips, while Yang shot her the brightest smile she had ever seen the girl wear.

Placing her arms around Yang's neck, she sighed. "Thank you, Yang…"

"I'm not done!"

.

Surprise painted the small girl's features as she pulled away slightly, leaving her hands on her shoulders.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, her tone a little agitated.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you, Weiss. You don't have to cry alone, not anymore, so please, if this happens again and I wake up like I did today, I'm gonna be mad that you didn't ask for my help."

"Of course you would be." She rolled her eyes.

"I would! So please, I want you to know that you are not alone."

Weiss stared, stunned at her friend's words.

Unexpectedly, she threw herself on Yang, the latter catching her easily.

"You oaf…" She whispered into her ear, her grip tight and secure around her neck.

"Yep, that's me." Yang giggled as she hugged back happily.

"Thank you, again" Weiss said after getting out of the embrace, turning her face in embarrassment.

.

She was about to turn back to their room, when suddenly she felt a set of lips on her forehead.

"You're welcome" With a wink, Yang returned to their room, but before reaching her bed, she turned around to face the heiress.

"I seriously expect you to wake me up if you start feeling like that again. If not-"

"You're going to be mad, I heard you the first time, brute, now go back to sleep before you wake up everybody else."

"Hey, Weiss?"

"What?"

"I love you."

It was always weird to Yang how Weiss always stared at her reflection. Whether it was in the bathroom mirror or the window of a store. For Yang, Weiss always looked beautiful; it didn't really matter when or where she was.

She always shined whenever she concentrated, whenever she talked, when she got mad, when she smiled, when she laughed, when she talked.

She was just so stunning at every moment of every day. She always looked so delicate and cold. It left her breathless.

When Yang found her that night in the bathroom, she saw herself falling deeper and deeper in love with Weiss Schnee.

Weiss was, after all, worth more than anything Yang could have wanted.

She made sure Weiss knew that after that night.

She would always ensure Weiss felt good about herself, it didn't matter how many times she had to.

Weiss always compared herself to others. It was a habit she picked up a very long time ago when her father talked about Winter.

Weiss went to Beacon against her father's expectations; she no longer wanted to listen to him. She noticed that she still compared herself to everyone around her.

When she got to know her team, she saw little details that she thought she would never notice. As months went by, she discerned many of the aspects she enjoyed the most of her team's antics.

Ruby's incessant happiness, Yang's annoying confidence, and, surprisingly, Blake's kitty ears, were some of the things she had grown fond of.

It became clear that she no longer compared herself to her friends, she didn't think about Ruby's ability as a leader or Blake's calmness and maturity towards various themes and situations.

Yang, however, was a different story.

At first, the heiress thought Yang was nothing more than a nuisance. After spending a whole day searching for Blake, she realized the blonde was much more than just a pretty face.

Yang had the kindest heart, which threw the girl off-balance from time to time. She was impulsive, vulgar, and a brute, but also incredibly comforting and selfless.

Weiss didn't mind Yang, not at all. Instead of comparing, she admired Yang.

That admiration became something more when Yang found her huddled on the bathroom floor.

Not only that, but she realized that, for the first time, she didn't feel alone.

It was a new experience; she welcomed it with open arms.

Yang was something else, and now that those three words came out of her mouth with such sincerity, she couldn't help but smile.

.

.

.

 **Yeah, that was pretty short… hope you liked it though!**


End file.
